


Sapphire Storm

by vindiya



Series: From A Far [4]
Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindiya/pseuds/vindiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 15: Perfect Blue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire Storm

It had been an accident really when he'd discovered the ring. A simple silver band with by far one of the largest sapphires set in to it that Koenma had ever seen. Naturally he'd talked up the salesman about it. White Day was coming up and with it their one year anniversary. At first Koenma hadn't all that sure if he should buy it, telling the salesman that he'd get back to him on it. Although fate would have it that Ayame would confess to liking sapphires best of all the gemstones the next time they were together, a little light bulb going off in an "aha" kind of way.

Of course logically he went back to get the ring a few days later. Putting it somewhere she wasn't likely to find it when she came by his apartment so that it would be a surprise when White Day came in a couple weeks. White Day came and Koenma went to work as he usually did without the ring. Overwork tended to cause him to forget what day it was and as such the ring sat quietly where he hid it all day. Not to realize he had made a rather huge faux pas until he saw Ayame later that afternoon.

He'd caught her in the hallway heading back to the library and even though she responded to his hello and went with him to his office as he asked. It was only really then that he noticed she looked slightly less than enthused to be disappearing while she was supposed to be busy doing her job in the library.

"What's wrong?"

"…What day is today?" her voice was soft but it held plenty of meaning.

Koenma looked at her dumbly for a moment. "What do you mean what day is today?"

"You forgot?" Her tone was incredulous; she couldn't believe he'd forget what today was.

"What are you talking about Ayame?"

"It's March Koenma. What's in March?"

Koenma rolled his eyes at her. "Yes I'm well aware that its-…Oh!"

Realization flashed through him like a bolt of lightning. He was such an idiot. How could he have forgotten White Day and with it forget their anniversary. Yes Ayame you have every right to be annoyed with him. He was such a dunce. Automatically his spaz nature kicked into overdrive, as he tried to restrain his urge to go flailing around the room at his idiocy.

"Uh stay right here. I'll be back soon."

She stared after him until the door to his office closed blocking him from view. Well he'd caught on she supposed that was something. Sighing Ayame rolled her eyes and left the office. She had work to do and as much as she loved the idea of waiting around for him to come back it really wouldn't keep her in the good graces with Ms. Fuwahara.

Koenma finally got back to his apartment only to have to have to stand in front of the door to his building as he searched his pockets for his door keys. Once inside he ran up the stairs completely forgetting about the elevator in his rush to get up to his apartment. But once he was in it he stood in his doorway panting as he tried to remember where exactly he'd hidden the little black velvet box. If it was in his nature to swear he might have been inclined to do so right now. But he was raised well than that so he was more than happy to start flailing in his head though.

Thankfully he did find it eventually. Sighing relieved that he wouldn't be completely in the doghouse with Ayame he picked himself up off the floor and after straightening out his clothes made a dash for his door to get back to the school as quick as he could. Coming to find that she hadn't stayed in his office and had undoubtedly returned to the library. He was sweaty and by far completely dishelved looking when he'd walked into the library.

Ayame was just coming out of one of the aisles and stopped what she was doing. He had a few words with Ms. Fuwahara, the head librarian, mostly likely asking if he could borrow Ayame for a minute before Ms. Fuwahara nodded and motioned for Ayame to join them. Dismissed Koenma led her out into the hallway and around a corner before he stopped and turned to face her. A slight fidget to him almost as if he was nervous before he held out his hand containing the little black velvet box.

"I'm sorry I forgot but happy white day." He said softly as she picked it up to open it.

For a moment she looked exactly as he had hoped and then she seemed to shut down as she snapped the box closed and held the box back out to him.

"I can't accept it." Her head bent down as she tried to hide her face from him.

She didn't want to give it back, and though she knew he most definitely had the money to afford something so beautiful she felt a little weird accepting the ring when all she'd given him the last couple years was chocolate. A part of her felt horribly selfish for accepting on those terms. It had been a sweet gesture but she couldn't do it. She wasn't that selfish and she wasn't about to start being that selfish now.

"Why not?"

"I just can't you probably spent a mini fortune on it, and I just don't feel like that's right."

Koenma shot her a look of annoyance. She hadn't said she didn't like it just that she couldn't accept it because he'd spent money on her. She had to be kidding what kind of reasoning was that for turning it down, for wanting him to return it. Didn't she understand what he was trying to say? …No she probably didn't because he'd never really made much of an attempt to let her know about that. But that didn't mean he was going to let her just telling him to take it back.

"So what does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything. Look at it, it's beautiful. Something this beautiful deserves to be worn. And we both know that I can't wear it."

"Ayame…it doesn't matter if you can't wear it. Did the thought cross your mind that I bought it for you because I want to stay with you."

Ayame opened her mouth to say something else to him only to snap it closed. He wanted to stay with her? How had she not known that? They had been together a year yes but they hadn't exactly spent a lot of time, well any for that matter, talking about the future. So much of their time together was spent on just keeping up with each other with how little time they were able to spend together. So it was safe to say that no the thought hadn't crossed her mind. Though the idea of wanting to stay with him had in the past.

"What did you say?" she asked.

Koenma fidgeted some in the hallway. Mentally he was flailing over saying that but he reeled himself in enough to repeat himself for her.

"I want to stay with you."

Ayame blinked, "You want to stay with me?"

"Well yeah."

"Koenma do it right…" She said holding the little box out to him a second time.

"Right?" He stared at her for a moment before picking up the box and opening it.

He slid the rind out of the box and took her hand before slipping the ring on her finger, feeling rather awkward the whole time. How could he not it wasn't like he had much experience in putting a ring on a girl's finger in the first place? It was just a little odd feeling for him to be doing that. You know it wasn't that it was such a big deal well it could have been if it had been a diamond instead of the sapphire but it wasn't so he really shouldn't have been worrying all that much.

Before he could let go Ayame twisted her fingers so they were laced through with his. There was a smile a light on her lips when he raised his gaze to meet hers again. And then she kissed him right there in the hallway too happy to really care about breaking rules or the fact that just anyone could come walking down at any moment and see them. And in all honestly Koenma didn't really care all that much either at the moment. All he could really think of was that she'd pretty much agreed she felt the same way.


End file.
